sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Snow Toketsu
''Snow Toketsu ''mejor conocido como Snow ''es un erizo de 14 años. Hijo de Blizzard y de Iskra ademas de hermano menor de Stine Personalidad Snow es un erizo algo tonto y despistado, sin muchas luces. Jamás piensa en lo que hace, solo se guía por sus sentimientos y lo que considera correcto. Generalmente hace bromas con sus amigos, aunque a veces se pasa, cosa que puede molestar. Mas, él es mucho más de lo que aparenta. En el fondo es alguien muy sentimental, se aferra mucho a lo que quiere y no lo deja escapar. A su vez, es consciente de su baja inteligencia, cosa que le da inseguridad, siente que no puede con nada y que simplemente, no sirve. Siendo que según él, no tiene talento. Y es debido a su inseguridad, que decide abrazar su poca inteligencia, haciendo estupideces para simpatizar, porque siente que siendo como es realmente, se quedara solo. Por lo que se abre con su manera de ser verdadera con muy pocas personas, como su padre o su pareja. Pero siempre trata de no demostrarlo, porque quiere ser firme en esas cosas, como lo fue su padre en su tiempo. Desde pequeño se encontró con la problemática de ser alguien inquieto, pero que a la vez, se aburría fácil. No era simple entretenerlo, lo que fue un problema para sus padres desde los primeros años de Snow, ya que Stine se conformaba con un par de libros, más él, ni aunque le tragieras un circo gigantesco solo para él, se quedaría conforme y divertido con él por más de una hora. Aunque encontró en la música ese algo para divertirse durante días enteros sin darse cuenta. Desde que obtuvo su primer instrumento, pasó de ser alguien molesto para sus padres, quienes no podían contener el aburrimiento que este traía a cada rato, a un chico un poco más calmado, aunque a la larga, debido a no soltar nunca la guitarra, se hizo molesto, ya que por tocar no estudiaba, mucho menos salía con amigos a realizar otras actividades. Snow se suele deprimir con facilidad, cosa que trata de no demostrar, pero que puede llegar a ser evidente debido a ser alguien altamente expresivo. Aunque toda su amargura la suele apoyar en la música, reflejando en algunas de sus creaciones personales sus sentimientos. No era solo un hobby, sino que ya era una manera de poder decir lo que no podía con palabras. También puede llegar a ser alguien flojo, pero cuando quiere algo, será un chico intensamente trabajador e insistente. Un ejemplo fue cuando comenzó a tocar la batería, no comía ni dormía para practicar y mejorar su técnica. Y cuando los vecinos y su propia familia se comenzaron a quejar debido al ruido intenso que creaba, estuvo meses para crear un sótano con paredes sonoras en el que tocar sin molestar a nadie. Y todo esto EL SOLO, se llegó a gastar todos sus ahorros y tuvo que conseguir dinero de otras maneras para poder crear eso, pero llego a un gran resultado. Una característica de él, es que algunos lo consideran “pesado” con sus gustos. En seguida que encuentra algo que disfrute, como loco se pone a averiguar sobre eso y hablar del tema. Según su hermana, ''“Si algo comienza a gustarle a Snow, terminará haciendo de que todos los demás lo odiemos” Se dice que Snow es altamente miedoso, no puede ver ni el tráiler de una película de horror porque ya está llorando del miedo. Aunque cuando se trata de las personas que le importan, deja ese miedo para enfrentarse a lo que sea. Blizzard a veces siente que Snow no se valora mucho como persona, y que por eso se arriesga tanto por las personas, ya que más de una vez al leer sus escritos ha descubierto líneas como “Yo sé que no sirvo para nada, me lo dicen a cada rato en el instituto, aunque estoy trabajando en ello, pero ¿Podré llegar a ser algo que sirva? No lo creo, pero hagamos lo posible porque si” Tampoco llega a ser alguien de enojarse por las cosas, más bien se mortifica por ellas. Siempre parece estar feliz aunque por dentro se esté muriendo, y nunca se lo ve enojado. La única manera de hacerlo enojar aparentemente es metiéndose con lo que más ama: Su pareja. Aunque también puede llegar a enojarse un poquito si las milanesas de pollo que le han cocinado no están a punto. Suele valorar a quienes se sientan a conocerlo mejor en vez de quedarse con un prejuicio suyo, así como a quienes cocinan bien: Es extraño, pero Snow valora mucho la comida, disfruta de ir a concursos de comida y probar todos los platillos posibles. Esto hace que Snow tenga que hacer mucho ejercicio, del cual no es muy fan, ya que fácilmente puede aumentar de peso, y cuidar su figura es algo que siente que tiene hacer. Algo que molesta mucho a su padre es que Snow es un “dejado”, parece ser un perezoso cuando se trata de trabajar en cosas que no son para su beneficio directo o que simplemente no quiere, y cuando hace algo por más básico que sea, lo hace “así nomas”, quedando hecho de manera muy pobre, pero le enoja aún más saber de qué si quisiera, Snow puede hacer las cosas de manera perfecta. Aunque tampoco es un maestro: Si hace algo, demora mucho, ya que sus manos son algo torpes, y cortar un simple papel, puede ser un verdadero desafío en el que se tengan que invertir horas y varios cortes en los dedos como sacrificio, pero al final, puede quedar bien…O puede que no. Los cambios son cosa que jamás le sentaron bien: Una vez que se acostumbra a algo le cuesta cambiar ese habito, y le cuesta aún más cambiar de lugar o comenzar desde cero. Es en las nuevas experiencias en las que la inseguridad se hace presente en él, casi siempre termina aceptando por pena, pero no disfruta mucho arriesgarse a adentrarse en un ambiente nuevo, los nervios le juegan en contra y termina haciendo payasadas por tratar de apagar esa inquietud. Tampoco es alguien considerado rebelde, no siente una inquietud sobre que hay que mejorar ni le interesa cambiar lo establecido para dar lugar a otras cosas que pueden llegar a ser arriesgadas, se resigna a aceptar lo que la sociedad dicte mientras no le afecte de manera directa. Cuando se trata de decisiones complejas, prefiere dejar que otro las tome, no se ve capaz de elegir un camino para su vida él solo. A su vez, tampoco disfruta de ser el “único” si esta en un grupo, no se siente tanto como un héroe o protagonista, sino más bien como un firme apoyo, aunque cuando le ha tocado estar de principal en un grupo o situación, hace lo posible para que todos puedan disfrutar aunque sea un poco de ese “protagonismo” En ciertas cosas, puede ser algo egoísta de todas maneras, en especial con la comida. Suele acabar con todo lo que hay en la mesa sin siquiera esperar a que lleguen los demás, no puede controlar eso, y aunque intenta, jamás pudo acabar con ese mal habito, aunque su familia ha terminado por aprender a convivir con eso, dejando solo una porción durante la mesa para que pueda “robar” Y los demás lo llevan después de que allá “arrasado” Por desgracia es muy iluso, confía en cualquiera sin dudarlo y no tiene la maldad de aprovecharse de los demás. Debido a esto se ha decepcionado varias veces al ver que no todos son como parecen, y no se puede confiar en todos. Su padre y hermana han tratado de ayudarle en eso, ya que ellos no son de confiar fácilmente, aunque de poco ha servido, Snow puede llegar a confiar hasta en el panchero de la esquina aunque solo allá tenido una charla de 5 minutos con él. Cuando se siente traicionado no se pone de manera vengativa o explosiva, por lo contrario, se termina por recluir en algún rincón de la ciudad con una hoja en la que escribe todo lo que siente de manera casi automática. Historia Snow nació en Senketsu el día 9 de abril, más específicamente en la capital. Ni bien llegó a su hogar pasaría la mayoría del tiempo con su padre, con el que desarrollaría un lazo muy fuerte en poco tiempo. A la par que crecería como un chico alegre e inquieto, su padre trataría de inculcarle en un mundo artístico, en vista de que él se la pasaba todo el día cantando canciones que escuchaba en la radio, aunque debido a su edad tan corta, no sabía ni lo que cantaba o era consciente de que hacía, pero disfrutaba de eso. Desde que se le compro por cumpleaños un tambor se la pasaba tocando ritmos simples que hacía al golpearlo. A su vez, no era el único arte al que le dedicaba tiempo, también disfrutaba de dibujar y actuar, cosas que se le daban muy bien. Aun así, aunque sus padres querían apoyarlo con su crecimiento como artista, que era lo que le hacía feliz, no fue tan fácil hacerlo, Snow era un tipo torpe y no muy estudioso y eso se notó en sus notas, las que le limitaron en parte con el poder obtener más equipo musical, y por eso teniendo que ahorrar. Su primer batería se la tuvo que comprar el, y no era muy buena que digamos, pero fue para lo que se pudo comprar. Pero, siempre tomó a la música como su prioridad así que se esforzó varias veces para poder obtener más apoyo económico y así crecer como artista, jamás tuvo mucho progreso, su mente no le daba para mucho, aunque se notó su esfuerzo, siendo a finales del mismo año que su madre le compró una batería de mucha mejor calidad solo por el intento. Snow vivió durante mucho tiempo en Senketsu, aunque al llegar a su etapa liceal se mudó junto a su familia a Merklesh, esto por el trabajo de Blizzard, aunque claro. No dejarían su casa de Senketsu, a la que irían en vacaciones a disfrutar del frio senkés. No le fue fácil el cambio, ya no tenía grandes montañas nevadas en las que practicar Snowboarding, ni tampoco tenía las costumbres de su país, mucho menos a sus amigos, por lo que pasaba casi todo el tiempo en su cuarto tocando su batería o una guitarra acústica que recién llegaba a sus manos. Era verano, así que no tenía que hacer nada, las pocas veces que salía era para comprar alguna cosa, aunque poco a poco dejo de hacer eso también, ya que su alemán no era el mejor y le incomodaba hablar con otras personas de una manera tan limitada. Aun así, su familia no le dejo recluirse en su hogar, por lo que con algo de dinero que había obtenido, se compró un skate con el que salía a andar por las calles de Merklesh. Tras someterse a un curso exhaustivo de alemán, comenzó las clases, pero no era tampoco algo muy bueno. Le costaba adaptarse o sociabilizar, y a veces no entendía a los profesores, poco a poco se las tuvo que apañar. Un día Blizzard y su familia fueron a visitar a los Gemini, una familia con la que según Blizzard, Iskra y él se llevaban bastante bien. A Snow le sonaba de algo el apellido, aunque no sabía de dónde. Desesperanzado y sabiendo de que difícilmente se podría comunicar, llevo su guitarra acústica, para tocar afuera, en un patio si hubiera, sino, simplemente en la calle. Tras pasar por un puente, se adentraron por un camino extraño, que los terminó llevando a una gran mansión que se veía a varios kilómetros de distancia, aun estando en el auto, su padre les dijo “''Vamos a la casa de uno de mis mejores amigos, su casa denota que tiene dinero… ¿No?; Es gracioso, la mitad de sus ganancias van hacia nosotros, ya que muchos de sus inventos son patentes que me robó, así que de ahí viene parte de lo que tenemos”'' Después de pasar unos kilómetros llegaron finalmente al gigantesco hogar. Ni bien estacionaron el auto, de la mansión comenzaron a salir luces, focos brillaron y se elevó un cartel que decía “¡Bienvenida ''familia Toketsu!”'', y debajo de esas gigantescas palabras decía “De parte de Gemini Industries” mientras, al mismo tiempo fuegos artificiales salían disparados. Fue un espectáculo bonito y buen saludo, aunque en seguida las luces comenzaron a parpadear, y un fuego artificial golpeo el cartel brilloso, causando una explosión y que eventualmente callera el cartel, aunque la casa no se hizo daño alguno. Ya habiendo terminado ese evento, Blizzard comentó que le extrañaba, siendo Brokk un perfeccionista que tuviera los fallos de sus inicios, diciendo además que le importó más sus inventos que su propia esposa, aunque unos momentos después de silencio dijo de manera chistosa pero sincera, “''Normal, esa mujer era una interesada e insoportable. A mí también me importarían más mis creaciones que una persona así”'' Terminada esa corta charla, se dirigieron a la puerta, aunque no llegaron ni a tocar la puerta por la que salió un erizo rojo, bastante desprolijo y con betas azules en su pelo. Ahí se dieron cuenta de que se trataba del extravagante multimillonario inventor Brokk Gemini, Snow y Stine quedaron simplemente asombrados. Quien diría que una persona tan importante te Mobius tiene tal trato con su padre, del que ha sacado idea y con el que han trabajado juntos en varias ocasiones. Saludo de una manera muy amigable a Blizzard, y de una manera mucho más cordial a Iskra. Cuando se percató de que también estaban los hijos de la pareja, los saludo muy amigablemente, y los invitó a entrar. Ni bien entraron, Brokk se percató que Snow contaba con una guitarra acústica en sus manos. Más pronto que tarde, le quito el instrumento y lo apartó a un lado, para sacar una caja grande y dársela, insistiéndole en que la abra. Snow no se pondría a cuestionar, abrió la caja, y lo que se encontró fue con una guitarra eléctrica. Era de un color rojo, y tenía una forma particular. Tenía en la parte donde suelen estar los controladores el logo familiar, y tenía tras el puente algo parecido a una pantalla, seguramente para crear efectos de sonido de calidad. Tenía una configuración de micrófonos de HSS (Humbucker-Single-Single= Doble bobina-simple bobina-simple bobina) por lo que parecía ser una guitarra bastante versátil, más si contamos que la Humbucker era un micrófono activo. La pala indicaba el nombre de la guitarra: Tenía escrito “Blood Yeti-01” y debajo del nombre, decía “By Gemini”. Snow quedó asombrado, era una guitarra muy parecida al tipo de las que le gustaban, y era algo más especial, siendo que era un producto único. Brokk le explicó que sería originalmente un regalo para su padre con las características ideales para una guitarra para él, pero le dijo que seguramente él le sacaría más provecho que su propio padre. Tras eso le pidió que la viera, la probara y le digiera si hay algo para cambiarle para que quede como le guste. Así lo hizo, y tras eso le recomendó unos cambios: Que el diapasón fuera de ébano en vez de arce, que los trastes se los cambiara de ser jumbo a médium-jumbo y que el puente tuviera microafinación, así como que las clavijas tengan bloqueador y que la cejuela sea de grafito en vez de hueso. Brokk le dijo que la cambiaría ahora mismo y que cuando termine se la devolvería. Stine notó que ella no tenía regalo, aunque no le afectó mucho, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo a su hermano, el inventor le llamo la atención y le dio una caja de tamaño mediano. Tenía una Tablet bastante grande, quedo asombrada por la calidad de la misma, y Brokk le dijo, “''Ahora, te pido que te encargues de presumirles a tus amigas que tu Tablet es la mejor del mercado y que es única, gracias a Gemini Industries” La Tablet para mejores noticias, era una modificación única. Ahí el amigo de su padre le dijo que en el piso de arriba estaba su hijo, de la misma edad, que fuera con él a ver si se hacían amigos mientras esperaba a que terminara por mejorar su guitarra, y así él lo hizo. Arriba conoció a Skratch. Al inicio le costó comunicarse en inglés, aunque al final termino por hacerlo de manera óptima. Al momento se dieron cuenta de que tenían mucho en común y al final del día se hicieron buenos amigos, ambos se pasaron el contacto para seguir hablando y si pintaba, juntarse un día. Cuando terminó el día, fue llamado por su padre para bajar, al hacerlo Brokk le entregó su guitarra, diciéndole que la disfrute, aunque de manera extraña… Tenía una botella en la mano y parecía que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, como si estuviera borracho. Snow se fue feliz, tenía al final un amigo y una gran guitarra, al fin algo bueno le pasaba en ese país. Equipo 'Airline "Anna Shiter" Res-O Glass' Su primera guitarra eléctrica fue una Airline Res-O-Glass (Es decir, una guitarra hecha 100% de fibra de vidrio en vez de madera) De gama baja. La historia de cómo la consiguieron es rara: Blizzard no quería gastar en una guitarra electrica cara, ya que no confiaba en que Snow la cuidara, por lo que buscando una guitarra realmente económica, encontró a un tipo extraño, de pelaje dorado, despeinado, con mal olor y con piojos, quien le vendio la guitarra a cambio de 10 rings y una botella de cloro. La guitarra a pesar de ser de muy baja calidad, fue del agrado de Snow, ya que tenía un sonido extraño, pero único. Fue tanto el cariño que le tuvo que le puso un nombre: Anna Shiter. Aun así le hizo varios cambios para que fuera ideal para él: El mástil de fibra de vidrio fue cambiado por uno de arce y las pastillas, que eran single-coils bajo una tapa de unas Humbucker fueron cambiadas por unas DiMarzio Evolution. También originalmente la guitarra era de color rojo, pero Snow la pinto de azul y del lado trasero puso el logo de los Toketsu. Durante mucho tiempo fue considerada por todos menos por él como una “guitarra sin calidad alguna”, se le llego hasta negar la entrada a varias bandas muchas veces por simplemente tener este instrumento. Aun así, cuando comenzó su proyecto alternativo a Noise Generator, The Black Lines utilizo para sus canciones más populares esa guitarra. Y ahí se entero de que esa guitarra no se fabricaba desde hace más de 80 años y de que él sonido que tenía con su modificación era muy codiciado, por lo que paso de ser una guitarra de 10 rings a valer más de un millón por su rareza extrema. '''Bloody Yeti-01 '(By Gemini) Quizás junto a Anna Shiter, sea una de sus guitarras más emblemáticas. La obtuvo como regalo por parte de un amigo de su padre, el famoso inventor Brokk Gemini. Se trata de una guitarra realmente “Premium” Pues su características únicas, podrían elevarla a un gran precio, y eso aunado a su sonido característico, la hacen una guitarra excelente, digna de admiración. Bloody Jeti tenía un color rojo, tenía en el pickguard pintado el logo de los Toketsu, típico símbolo que Snow disfrutaba de poner en todos sus instrumentos y pertenencias. A su vez, Snow le solía decir “La reina de la versatilidad” Por su configuración de H-S-S, pudiendo llegar a tener tonos con buenos agudos y el típico sonido “Twang”, o dependiendo de la ocasión ir con la pastilla de la posición puente y arrasar con un rock más duro. Tenía hasta un korg pad XY, con el que generar sonidos especiales, e incorporaba un sistema especial con el cual al presionar un botón generaba el efecto de Feedback. Snow pidió que se le realizaran ciertos cambios, y tras que quedara como el la pidió termino por ser una de las guitarras con las que más grabaría, y una de sus favoritas sin dudas. Alter Ego (Capitan Snow) Con su gran humor, pronto creo su propio Alter Ego-Capitan Snow. El capitán Snow fue creado como el líder de Vegetales N´ Milanesas, un pirata capitán de una tripulación de temidos piratas que navegan en alta mar robando los platillos más deliciosos con el objetivo de degustar tales alimentos. Disfrazado como pirata, Snow se presentaba en las sesiones de fotos y conciertos con tal traje para hacerse como un icono musical. Aunque el personaje “murió” al momento de separación de la banda. Aun así, tiempo después volvería a aparecer el personaje, renaciendo el Capitán más afín a la comida, para viajar por todos los océanos repartiendo su mensaje paródico. Apariencia 'Apariencia fisica:' Snow es un erizo color gris, lleva un peinado parecido al de su padre, más no igual, siendo el suyo más enrulado. Su ocio, brazos (incluyendo manos), y la parte interna de sus orejas son de color blanco, así como unas marcas que tiene en sus orejas. En su pecho tiene pelaje color blanco, mientras que sus ojos son verdes, esto debido a evolucionar su Ritsukuyomi en el tipo defensivo. 'Indumentaria:' Snow lleva en sus orejas piercings naranjas en ambas orejas, dos en la derecha y uno en la izquierda. Cuenta con una campera de mangas cortas color roja, y bajo esta porta un trapo roto color lavanda azulado, mismo color que el de la bufanda de su padre. Uno de sus brazos se encuentra cubierto por montones de vendas, bajo las que pocos saben que oculta, en ambos brazos tiene muñequeras grises, seguidos por guantes sin dedos color gris oscuro. Tiene un short también gris y unos zapatos celeste (más tirando a azul) que es atravesado por una franja color azul. Sus suelas son grices. Habilidades Snow heredo de su padre sus habilidades gélidas: El control del hielo, agua, nieve y viento. Controla muy bien los elementos gélidos, especialmente el viento, el cual si le toca combatir, lo usará sin dudarlo. Tiene un buen estado físico, cuenta con buena velocidad y una gran agilidad. Aunque al usar puños y pies, no le va muy bien, casi siempre termina por reforzar sus extremidades con hielo, y así dar golpes más fuertes y eficaces. Snow tiene más desarrollado su lado Reikyakugami que su padre, no le cuesta mucho poder llegar a un estado medio, cosa que a su padre si le pasaba. Sus ojos verdes son por su Ritsukuyomi defensivo, por lo que tiene mejor defensa que ataque, cosa que nivela sus ataques ofensivos. Relaciones Blizzard : Blizzard quiere mucho a su hijo, con el cual llevan una gran relación. Aun así, suelen tener diferentes opiniones sobre varias cosas (Común si tomamos en cuenta que sus personalidades son opuestas) ''Y debido a estas, terminan discutiendo. Pero aun así, para la fortuna de ambos, las discusiones entre ellos duran poco más de 2 minutos, porque se terminan de dar cuenta de que no tiene sentido discutir y acaban a las risas. Cuando Blizzard no está, le encarga a su hija mayor que cuide a Snow, porque Snow tiene tan poca inteligencia, que según su padre “''Puede estar siempre en peligro” ''Cosa que a Snow le molesta, pero en el fondo sabe que su padre lo hace por su bien. Iskra : Iskra suele tratar cariñosamente a Snow, pero ese amoroso trato no es de durar mucho, ya que debido al carácter explosivo de Iskra y el poco sentido común de Snow, terminan por sacar lo peor de ella. Según Snow, cuando Iskra “explota” se transforma en alguien totalmente diferente y ''“Saca la chancla”, ''hecho que toma a la risa, aunque debería ser todo lo contrario. Aun así, Iskra adora a su hijo, pero eso no evita que su carácter haga que su relación de madre-hijo tenga altibajos cada cierto tiempo. Stine the Polar Bear : Con su hermana tiene una relación armoniosa y calmada. Casi nunca discuten y son bastante unidos. Snow admira algunos aspectos de la personalidad de su hermana, aunque le molesta un poco de que a ella siempre la pongan a cargo de las cosas más importantes, o que hasta se le encargue “Cuidarlo” a pesar de ya ser un adolecente. Su hermana aunque no lo diga, en el fondo admira la poca inteligencia de su hermano, por más extraño que fuera. Stine piensa que las personas que menos inteligencia tienen, son las más felices, no se cuestionan nada y por eso no se estresan. Ella suele estar en su mundo imaginándose soluciones a muchos problemas, por lo que le gustaría en algunas ocasiones tener esa poca inteligencia y poder estar más tranquila. Carrera musical 'Inicios, surgimiento de Vegetales N´ Milanesas y Like the Food, Like my Music Snow desde pequeño fue afine a la música. Pero no fue hasta sus 10 años donde comenzaría a relacionarse con ella, gracias a una guitarra acústica que le regalaron sus padres como regalo de navidades. En seguida comenzó clases para dominar su instrumento, cosa que lograría con facilidad al poco rato, creando un par de canciones. Aunque pronto, notaría que sus gustos musicales e instrumento no iban de la mano, por lo que grabo un par de canciones creadas por el con su guitarra y luego la cambio por una guitarra eléctrica y un amplificador a un compañero de clases. Con ella creo 14 canciones más, de las cuales selecciono 5 más, sin contar sus dos canciones acústicas. Con el objetivo de crear un grupo se las mostro a un baterista, un bajista y una guitarrista que estaban en el club de música de su clase en un EP llamado “''Like the food, like my music” '' que venía en un disco el cual no era nada más que un disco virgen de la papelería al que se le habían puesto esas canciones. El EP contaba con una grabación profesional gracias a que Snow consiguió que lo dejaran grabar en un estudio de mala muerte a cambio de 10 dólares, y después fue producido por el mismo de manera muy pobre. Logro convencer a sus compañeros, por lo que pronto creo el grupo “Milanesas N` Vegetales” donde Snow desempeñaría el papel de cantante y guitarrista principal, a su vez, fue quien creo todas las canciones.Sus canciones no eran del todo serias, muchas de ellas tenían letras paródicas, algunas hasta exageradas, donde varias veces se nombraba a la comida, aunque aun así, tenían un trasfondo crítico. Con ellos lanzó un disco doble con 30 canciones en total llamado “''Mexican Seafood”''. El disco tuvo fama media, por lo que Snow se embarcó en una gira nacional y luego en una en países vecinos, aunque más corta. La banda se hizo destacar también por la voz de Snow, potente y con amplio rango vocal. Además Snow durante la banda se mostraba con un traje de pirata y una personalidad alterna, mucho más rebelde, aunque también con un gran sentido del humor. En los conciertos solían poner elementos piratas y la comida se hacía presente. Snow, durante la canción que le dio nombre al disco “Mexican Seafood” al gritar “Fire!” sacaría una espada con la que señalaría al público y de ahí serían lanzadas comidas hacia ellos. Gracias a estos elementos, el grupo obtuvo parte del reconocimiento que tenían. Snow aun así se sintió mal, debido a que pensaba que no funcionaba el grupo, sus estudios fueron abandonados por la música y él era el único que creaba música, los otros solo obtenían dinero. Así que lanzo de manera discreta un EP del grupo llamado “''Sensitive” ''en el que el toco todos los instrumentos, en él expresaba sus sentimientos. Ese mismo año, después de dos años con el grupo, se separan. No solo las tensiones eran cada vez más grandes, sino que un grupo reciente llamado “Shotguns n´ Violets” Registro el nombre, (Cosa que Snow jamás hizo) Y los denunció por derechos de autor. Tras perder la denuncia se tuvo que pagar una cantidad considerable de dinero, y aunado a eso, tenían los derechos de Vegetales n´ Milanesas, por lo que todas las regalías irían a ellos. Por culpa de esto y todos los problemas internos, la corta vida de Vegetales n´ Milanesas acaba. '''Demo de Black and White Lines e inicios con Noise Generator Después de quedar sin grupo, Snow se enfocó más en su música, en especial en la maestría con el manejo de instrumentos. Aprendió a tocar el bajo, aunque no lo usaría mucho, pues estaría más en la búsqueda de la perfección con la guitarra y la batería. Pronto grabo de manera casera un demo llamado “''Black And White lines” un demo con dos instrumentos: Batería y Guitarra. En un principio usaría un sintetizador de piano, aunque al final lo descartó para hacerlo más simple. El demo no fue ampliamente distribuido. Snow tomo la decisión de publicarlo bajo su nombre, y mostrarlo a pocas personas, clubes y tal. Con un estilo rockero y agresivo, tuvo éxito en el sector Underground de la música senkesa. No dio presentaciones en vivió ya que él tocaba los dos instrumentos, al menos con las canciones de la misma manera que en la grabación. Llego a hacer en vivo versiones con muchos más instrumentos y con su talento innato con los instrumentos logró crear versiones con muchos más instrumentos, incluyendo flautas, órganos, bajos e incluso violines, un rock prácticamente orquestal. En el sector musical se lo apodo “Little Snow” Debido a su edad. Y si bien tuvo un éxito durante bastante tiempo, al final esa fama acabo y Snow quedo perdido. '''Noise Generator y la fama' Aunque el demo de Black and White Lines fue grabado durante unas vacaciones en Senketsu, él sabía que por más cosas que hiciera en su país de origen, no le serviría de mucho, su vida estaba situada en otro país que no era a lo que él consideraba su verdadero hogar. Snow ya había vivido varias aventuras, y exhausto de ellas busco de nuevo a la música, su “droga”, por decirlo de alguna manera. No encontraba grupo donde necesitaran baterista o guitarrista, y formar el suyo no era algo que quería, no quería en un principio ser el protagonista, sino más bien uno más. Pronto se enteró de que su amigo Suzuya tocaba el bajo y estaba emprendiendo un camino en búsqueda de formar un grupo con Synth, y tras enterarse que Gemios, otro de sus amigos de aventura fue un baterista recientemente echado, vio una oportunidad y fue corriendo a participar. Lo desmotivo que desde un principio le hallan mirado de mala manera solo por ser el, pero aun así mostró todas sus habilidades, aunque carcomido por los nervios, hizo lo posible, pero tampoco pasándose, lo justo y necesario. A penas termino, le negaron la entrada solo por ser el, le dolió mucho eso y pensó en que capaz que la música no era algo para él, aunque al final, se lo llamó para unirse, aunque los motivos era por no tener más opción, aunque a sabiendas de esto, Snow se propuso dar lo mejor para permanecer ahí. En un principio le dijeron nomas que grabe pistas de batería para las canciones que habían hecho con anterioridad, aunque con su llegada y colaboración, más canciones fueron creadas, un buen comienzo. Grabaron varios discos, se hicieron famosos y varios cambios se hicieron presentes dentro del grupo, desde nuevos integrantes, cambio de roles y giras extensas. Snow pronto comenzó a participar más en la composición, quiso mostrar sus talentos, y durante el disco Eternality grabo unas baterías mucho más complejas, merecedoras de premios y alabanzas, y en el disco se notó al tener una base mucho más profesional. También cuando NG decidió grabar un EP con un estilo más pesado decidió que era hora de brillar más, participando en la composición de alguna que otra canción, creando la caratula, y cantando en una, aunque con un inglés algo pobre y una voz mucho más suave a la que debería tener para tales coros, ya que había sufrido de daños vocales por el forzamiento de estas durante improvisaciones del grupo en estudio, donde Snow pidió cantar. Comparaciones con su padre A Snow amigos, familia y hasta medios lo llegaron a criticar y comparar de maneras extremas con su padre, no solo durante su adolescencia donde se mostraba como alguien torpe y poco inteligente, sino también en su edad adulta. Donde fue famoso por ser el baterista de la banda Noise Generator donde destacó como uno de los mejores bateristas de todos los tiempos, y años más tarde, por su otra banda Food Flyers Snow notaba de que todos pretendían que él fuera igual que su padre, querían que Snow también fuera un héroe y que él también se haga destacar a la hora del combate. Snow parecía no soportar eso, llegando a escribir varias canciones sobre el tema que usaría en Food Flyers y en su EP “Early!” También Blizzard llego a pedir que no lo comparen con él, diciendo que cada persona es diferente y eso se tiene que respetar. Y que el prefería que no fuera como él, diciendo que durante su adolescencia e inicios de edad adulta, él sufría mucho y era alguien fuera de sí, y que estaba feliz de que su hijo no pasará por eso y que allá desarrollado su talento musical. Curiosidades *El creador tuvo que rediseñarlo porque su diseño original parecia un traje alternativo de Blizzard *El esta profundamente enamorado de Murasa , y en race through timing: Stranger Paradox se demuestra desde la aparicion de dicho personaje *Tiene una personalidad parecida a la de su creador en su vida diaria *No se sabe porque tiene vendas en su brazo. *Sabe tocar la guitarra electrica. *Originalmente, Snow tuvo los ojos verdes por un personaje que en el CU era pareja de Blizzard, con el cambio de pareja y el inicio de la linea temporal alfa, Snow quedo con los ojos verdes. El motivo inicial sería que usaba lentes de contacto, aunque después se cambió el motivo a ser a que es su Ritsukuyomi defensivo, ya evolucionado *El practica deportes como el Snowboarding en el cual es bastante bueno. * Anteriormente, Snow tenía una banda llamada Vegetales N` Milanesas En la cual el hacía de vocales y baterista. En esta, Snow trabajó con los géneros de Metal Vegetariano Progresivo, Post-Lechuga alternativo y Hard-Hamburgesa al pan, y aunque sigue con esa banda, actualmente su proyecto principal se encuentra en Noise Generator, y por esta razón es que Snow ya sabía tocar la batería. * Durante la mala historia de In the Chaos: Underworld Adventure, se revela que bajo sus bendas tiene grabada en su brazo la formula para la creacion de un espectro, y por eso venda su brazo, debido a ser un secreto muy peligroso que de ser sabido, podria traer caos a mobius. Categoría:Adolescentes Categoría:Erizos Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Personajes de la Next Gen Categoría:Personajes de Rock